(1) Field
The disclosure relates to a display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display and the like, are widely used in many fields.
Among the display devices, the OLED display typically includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. In the OLED display, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
The OLED display may have thin thickness and light weight since the OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and operates without using an additional light source, unlike the LCD. In addition, the OLED display is receiving attention as a next generation display device since the OLED has various desired characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In the OLED display, a printed circuit board may be bonded at a peripheral area of the substrate and signals used for the driving are transmitted through the printed circuit board to drive the organic light emitting element of the OLED display.